


Our Wildest Dreams

by lovelybluemoon



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Song: Wildest Dreams (Taylor Swift), Songfic, good god this does not make sense and it's not even crack, i wrote this at 3am, sad lauki, you know what? you decide the angst level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybluemoon/pseuds/lovelybluemoon
Summary: An angsty(?) Lauki songfic that I wrote at 3amAlternative title: A nonsensical oneshot by An insanely sleep-deprived madwoman
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Our Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Read while listening to [Wildest Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdneKLhsWOQ) by [Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqECaJ8Gagnn7YCbPEzWH6g).

_He said let’s get out of this town,_

_Drive out of the city, away from the crowds_

_*_

Ardhalis was falling. 

The Phantom Scythe had finally struck the killing blow. The kingdom was slowly turning to ashes. 

Lune could do nothing but watch helplessly as all they had worked for crumbled at the hands of one puppet-master. 

“Time to go,” 

He says, and she does not reply. They stay for one last, lingering moment, two wistful souls frozen in time. 

Then, they silently descend from their rooftop empire. 

_*_

_I thought heaven can’t help me now_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_*_

_No one can help us now,_ she thinks. As they flee from their inevitable deaths, grasping desperately for a shred of hope— 

_*_

_But this is gonna take me down_

_*_

This would be their downfall. She never thought it would end like this. 

_*_

_He’s so tall, and handsome as hell_

_He’s so bad, but he does it so well_

_*_

Once upon a time, two worlds of darkness had met. One was so dark that the other appeared to be the light beside them. 

They were bound by blood. 

She was a dark angel, with torn black wings. 

He was a monster, drowning in bloodstained regrets. 

_*_

_I can see the end as it begins_

_My one condition is..._

_*_

That fateful night, on a bridge between two worlds, the blood seal pointed in two different directions. 

One was pain, and the other was death. 

_*_

_Say you’ll remember me_

_*_

“It’s for our safety.” 

The two of them stood on the road where their paths split, their fingers laced together. 

Their hearts splintering, but no one would ever know. 

They turned at the same time. 

Neither looked back. 

_*_

_Standing in a nice dress staring at the sunset_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_*_

She was safe. 

But she was empty. 

The golden fire was dull and dead. 

_*_

_Say you’ll see me again, even if it’s just in your_

_*_

He dreamed. 

The tantalizing, teasing illusions danced around him, caressing his weary mind lovingly. 

Fiery red hair and blazing eyes. 

Every night. 

_*_

_Wildest Dreams_

_*_

Dreams were doorways. 

Dreams were painful. 

Dreams were falsely granted wishes. 

_*_

_No one has to know what we do_

_*_

The two of them would roam the sky, the scattered stars mirroring icy shards of their emotions. 

They are the moon, they are the night. 

Under the cover of darkness, they stalk their prey with gleaming eyes. 

_*_

_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in the room_

_*_

Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the black sky. Their silhouettes danced in the shadows as he crouched over her, rumbling sensually. 

Gasps and sighs echoed in the darkness. Red hair flowed over the dips of ghost-white sheets as their bodies moved desperately against each other. 

_*_

_His voice is a familiar sound_

_But nothing lasts forever_

_*_

His soft voice played in her ears. He murmured to her secrets and dreams, fears and sweet nothings. 

She could hear him, but he wasn’t there. 

_*_

_When we’ve had our very last kiss_

_My last request it is_

_*_

“This is it.” She choked down her tears as they parted, both unwilling to take flight alone. 

“Don’t miss me too much.” His forehead leaned against hers gently, and the ghostly presence of his fingertips brushed her cheeks as their lips met. 

_*_

_You’ll see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_*_

They wish they could turn back the clock. 

They wish they could turn around. 

They wish they could go back. 

They do not. 

They _cannot_. 

_*_

_Burning it down_

_*_

Everything is gone. Who they once were, what they once did. 

Their past selves are hidden away, locked up deep within their hearts. 

Their beloved home has burned to the ground by now. 

_*_

_Someday when you leave me_

_These memories’ll follow you around_

_*_

Blue and gold. These colors are burned into their minds, paired with a long-forgotten name. 

_*_

_Say you’ll see me again_

_Even if it’s just pretend..._

_*_

She sees him one day. 

She does a double take and follows him with hopeful eyes until she realizes. 

It isn’t really him. 

Something tightens painfully in her chest. Her vision blurs and clouds within the haze of tears. 

_*_

_Darling, say you’ll remember me_

_Standing in the sunset, looking out upon the sea_

_Blue eyes and bloodied hands_

_Tell me that you love me one last time_

_*_

“I love you.” 

_*_

_Even if you’re lying_

_Even if it’s just in our wildest dreams_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this nonsensical oneshot… I have to admit, this short lil' thing STILL doesn't make much sense to me. Fingers crossed that some people were able to understand this.  
> The idea for this fic came to me shortly after Taylor released her 'folklore' album a few days ago! Swifties, if you haven't yet, go check it out, it's awesome!!  
> 'Our Wildest Dreams' is a filler fic, since the wait for POHH is getting quite long, I gotta relieve some guilt XD  
> If you've kindly read my (main) other fic, then I assure you that I am working to bring you the next chapter!  
> This was beta read by the lovely by [Ex_Nihilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex_Nihilo/pseuds/Ex_Nihilo).! Thank you again, darling ;)  
> And thank you to everyone who took time to read this, "please like and subscribe"  
> (HAHAHAHAHA I'M KIDDING I HAVE A COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIP WITH CLICHES AND THAT IS A BIG ONE FOR ME  
> I'll just say "kudo and comment if you wish" or something along the lines of that, again, you decide.)  
> -Love, June


End file.
